The Legend of Zelda: Decendents of Link
by TDS
Summary: link and ganondorf both had spells cast which give them a child of each of the six races. will good triumph over evil again ? or will ganondorf and his children win now that link is dead? please read and review it's only my second ever fic
1. Prolouge

The Decendents of Link  
  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own the legend of Zelda(if i did i'd make this a game instead) i did however create the decendents of link and ganondorf myself  
  
Author's Note: if you like this and i finish i'll make a prequil also all the decendents of link and ganon are named after other characters  
  
another Author's note: i don't mind criticism if you don't tell me what you don't like it won't change  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter: Prolouge  
  
(SETTING: all is black except the characters Link is in chains and near-death Ganondorf is in front of him)  
  
"so Link your magically created children one of each race are doing well." Ganondorf said  
  
"What's your point?" Link asked  
  
"Twinrova did the same spell for me you know." ganondorf replied  
  
"I know already." says link  
  
"well,... here are the relationships between our children fire represents hatred, blue fire rivalry, green fire sibling rivalry, flower freindship,and a heart container represents Love... which i expect to see none of." said ganondorf  
  
an image of a male and female gerudo (the female is half gerudo though) appears a flame starts burning brightly between them."  
  
"Next of our offspring" ganondorf says changing the images  
  
an image of a male zora/hyrulean and a male zora/gerudo (which are somewhat like a shark in my story) appear a bright red flame burns between them  
  
"Next of our offspring" ganondorf says changing the images  
  
an image of a female hylrulean and a female hyrulean/gerudo is shown a blue fire burns between them  
  
"Hmpf... Next of our offspring!" ganondorf yells angrily changing the images  
  
an image of two half gorons(both look basicly the same except some minor details...) is shown another blue flame burns between them  
  
"Next of our offspring" ganondorf mumbles changing the images  
  
an image of two female sheikah both slightly odd looking for sheikah are shown a green fire burning between them  
  
"the only sheikah either of us know is impa... Next of our offspring" ganondorf says changing the images  
  
an image of a reddish-skinned Kokori and a young link with yellow-green hair shows up... and a heart container falls between them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ganondorf yells while link laughs  
  
"even if they all had red flames between them the hatred still wouldn't make you win ganondorf!!!" link said  
  
"SHUT UP" ganondorf yelled throwing an orb of magic energy at his old enemy   
  
Link screamed in pain when the attack hit him and then he was dead   
  
"if only i could do that years ago" ganondorf sighed  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ending note i'll put more character discription in each character's chapter and maybe explain more about their pasts but i need names for the gerudo/kokori and the sheikah/gerudo children all the other's are named after people though 


	2. Chapter 1 Nabooru's enemy

DIsclaimer: i don't own the legend of zelda and you know it  
  
Author's note: if you are reading this please review and tell me what you think  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Setting: the front of gerudo fortress two male gerudo are facing each other with severel onlookers including the female half gerudo named after the sage of spirit Nabooru)  
  
-this would be an interesting fight the new prince of the gerudos versus ganondorf jr. the magically created freak of nature that was related to the king of evil- Nabooru thought to herself -of coarse i shouldn't think about him being a freak of nature i was created with the same spell-   
  
she knew however that if ganondorf (jr.) won she and the others would have to overwhelm him since after every match he won he attacked anything he could easily pick on, one time he won he attacked so many cucco that the sky went black from the shadows of their reinforcments they fought them off for four weeks and feasted on the flesh of the fallen chickens for those four weeks and the six weeks after with leftovers needless to say he got in trouble for that one  
  
the prince charged at ganondorf (jr.) to attack, but ganondorf (jr.) simply dodged and sent cast a spell on him making him go limp... the match was already over  
  
several gaurds rushed ganondorf (jr.) and he knocked two out quickly it was time for Nabooru and her friends to attack several had beaten him before and it looked like it would be an easy fight but he went behind one of the and delivered a blow to the back of the head that knocked her out  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY GANONDORF(jr.)!!!!!" Nabooru yelled  
  
"Nabooru, Nabooru, you don't seem to notice that i've already won. i've recieved enough power to emerge as a prince of evil... and you seem yet to be ready to fight my new found power." ganondorf (jr.) said  
  
"i'll beat you yet!" she said before trying to slice ganondorf (jr.) into bite size peices with her twin blades he dodged and replied "If you want to fight me you'll have to catch me he said before picking up the prince and dissappearing in a flash of light  
  
"damn it!"she exclaimed "i was so close" then she left the fortress off to hyrule feild on an adventure  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
ending author's note:if you want to know what she looks like she's basically a small-nosed gerudo in sand-yellow clothes also i need a name for the prince f the gerudo who was kidnapped 


	3. Chapter 2 Prince Mikau's Flashback

Disclaimer: i don't own the Legend of Zelda... but i did create the Decendents of Link thus this Fanfic is mine... see how easy logic is  
  
Author's Note: thanks for the reviews. also i'm not doing this chapter on the one named after Nabooru, but you will see her again. This one is on Prince Mikau (guess who he's named after) and Morpha (this one is also obvious)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Prince Mikau, magically created son of Link and Queen (Princess) Ruto, was sitting near the patron diety of his people Lord Jabu-Jabu thinking about the past, and how he was created  
  
---------FLASHBACK---------  
  
One day Princess Zelda called Link to the castle. She told him that in a few years he would be captured, and later killed. She also told him that there was a way for him to, in a way continue saving the world long after his death.  
  
"Hello, Zelda? You needed something" Link asked   
  
"Oh! Hi, Link. Yes, I had another prophetic dream last night, the first in along time." Zelda replied  
  
"And?" Link asked " What was it about?"  
  
"You... you..." Zelda said trying to respond  
  
"What...? What happened to me Zelda?" Link asked  
  
"You were... You were killed... by... by... by Ganondorf!" Zelda said trying unsuccesfully to hold back tears  
  
"I knew he wasn't really dead" Link said whispering to himself  
  
"BUT! I also saw an ancient spell that combines the magical essence of someone, with the magical essence of people that person loves, or is friends most strongly with from each of the six races!" Zelda said  
  
"So you want to use it on me so that my decendents can continue to save the world after i'm gone?" Link asked  
  
"Exactly!"Zelda responded  
  
"and when will i be captured and killed?" Link asked  
  
"In a few years. But, the spell makes the children start at age ten, so you can start training them right away." Zelda answered  
  
"Wait, how do you know all these strange..." Link was asking then being interrupted  
  
"Okay acoording to your mind Kokori is Saria, Hylian is a tie between me and Malon, we will use Malon because i can't do two things in the spell, Zora is Ruto... i knew you liked her at least a little bit, she'll be thrilled, Goron is Darunia... i know that you don't know any female gorons, gerudo is Nabooru, and sheikah is the only sheikah you know Impa." Zelda interrupted (Zelda's using run-on sentances not me and i did put commas)  
  
"...wait did i give you permission to go inside my mind?" Link asked   
  
"...and they're all right here." Zelda said ignoring Link  
  
"Oh, how convienent." Link said sacastically starting to think it was just a joke  
  
Zelda brought out the six of them and started the spell. In the middle of the spell, they found out that Phantom Ganon (yes, the boss of the Forest temple) had been revived along with Twinrova. (i mean revived after sacrificing themselves in the oracle games when you do a linked game) They turned the physical forms of the new children into crystals and bottled the spiritual forms. They Then told Link that there was a spell to save them but the only way to do that was to recieve the crystals scattered across Hyrule, and to rescue the bottles from six temples, and also defeat Phantom Ganon. He did this and saved his children, once again returning peace to Hyrule  
  
---------END-FLASHBACK---------  
  
he walked out into an area full of different half zoras. Zora/Gorons were like Turtles. Zora/Gerudo were like Sharks. Zora/Shiekah were like Squid, or Octopus. Zora/Kokori were like Frogs,or Toads. and no one was quite sure what creature Zora/Hylians were representing which hurt Mikau worse then knowing he, like most of the half-zoras here, was magically created. (that's how zora/kokori and zora/goron exist, they were magically created and because of that, givin the ability to breed and continue that kind of half-zora)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's end note: i'm cutting it here but anyway making this chapter split up unlike the others   
  
Prince Mikau: looks like a normal zora except for his blonde hair, and zora tunic the cap of which fits the fin on a zoras head perfectly.at his side is the Zora sword a legendary sword of the zoras (in this, every race has a legendary sword and sheild named after it, that is owned by a child of link, for the gerudos however, it's two swords one for attack and one that defends good too.) he also has fin blades like the person he's named after. And sandals too I forgot those. 


End file.
